


The Sexy Fool

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4, SallyVonHum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But I do see some spanking in the wicked prat's future, Draco is so lucky Harry loves him, Fluff and...hell just smut all smut., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyVonHum/pseuds/SallyVonHum
Summary: Draco just can't wait till they get home. He needs a piece of Harry Potter...and he needs it now!





	The Sexy Fool

* * *

 

 

“Come on, Harry, Pluueeaaassssee!” Draco pouted.

 

“You have two minutes. Above clothes only, nothing pulled out or shoved in…and no happy endings.”

 

Lust coated Draco's grey eyes as pale fingers took hold of Harry's shirt and shoved him against the boarded up Hotel door.

 

Blood was surging, hands were groping, as mouths latched together. 

 

__Oh Shit!_ _ Harry's only functioning brain cell tsk-tsked. _S_ _ _hould've said one minute._ _

 

He watched in awe and horror as Draco's face began to lower. “I said nothing comes out or pushes in, mister!”

 

Draco smirked from crotch level. “I don't need no stinkin' in or out.” Those same lips were now kissing Harry's hard cock through the denim…rubbing up and down the bulge.

 

“I also said no happy endings either, Malfoy!”

 

Harry didn't get a reply…just way too much crotch/lip action. If Draco didn't move away, Harry was going to have to walk home in sticky pants.

 

And right as his head arched back, his breathing hitched…nothing.

 

Abso-fuckn' nothing!

 

Draco stood up with a smirk, wiped his mouth and walked away.

 

That fucker!

 

“Coming, Harry?” The evil man teased without even turning around.

 

“No and yes, brat!” Harry growled as he limped over to the sexy fool.

 


End file.
